


D.I.D. (Damsel In Distress)

by Sheerfreesia007



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007
Summary: Jack sees a woman who’s being hit in a bar and she’s having no part in it. When he goes to step in and help he’s shown that she can handles things herself and she has for years, thank you very much.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. First Meeting - I Can Handle This, Have A Nice Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is was inspired by my love for Megara from Disney’s Hercules and my love for Whiskey from Kingsman. I figured the two of them needed to mixed together and this lovely story came about.

The soft twang of Alan Jackson played in the background as Jack took a sip of his whiskey. He sat on the stool at the corner of the bar top and looked up at the mirror behind the bar. His eyes danced along the reflective glass perusing the patrons of the bar. The bar wasn’t overtly packed but it had a decent turn out of the familiar locals that Jack had come to know after living here for a few years.

Who knew that after moving here to New York he’d be able to find a little hole in the wall dive bar that was country themed? It almost made him think he was back in Kentucky on his family’s farm. Almost. Sighing softly Jack tried to let the taut muscles in his back relax slowly. Training had been grueling today and Agent Bourbon had kicked his ass, much to her delight. She had even told him that she could help him train if he needed to dust off the old muscles.

Grumbling into his tumbler he took another healthy swallow of the amber liquid and gritted his teeth in appreciation of the alcohol. It was his family’s recipe of course, ever since he had found this little hole in the wall and the owner had figured out who he was; they had kept a bottle separate just for him. He had even talked to the owner about starting a contract with Statesman to carry their Statesman reserve at the bar.

Just then the owner walks behind the lone bartender and Jack nods his head at him in greeting. As his eyes follow the path of the owner something catches his eye in the mirror. It’s a woman and a man sitting at the bar and by the looks of it the woman wasn’t not happy with the man.

She sat on her stool in a pretty deep maroon sleeveless top that had some ruffles at the collar and a pair of well worn hip hugging blue jeans; while her companion was dressed in a three piece business suit the color of steel gray. The man had removed his suit jacket at some point and had laid it down on the stool next to him. His sleeves were rolled up and Jack could see his navy blue tie laying on his chest under the steel gray vest he still wore. 

Jack watched quietly as the man leaned closer to the woman and her eyes narrowed into almost slits as she watched him from the safety of her own stool. The man was saying something that made his face light up with pride and self purpose but the woman just watched him with idle politeness. It wasn’t until the man leaned even closer into her personal space and placed an arm on the bar top and an arm on the back of her stool that the woman reacted. 

She obviously didn’t appreciate being caged into her chair by the man if the angry scowl that was now gracing her face was anything to go by. Jack watched for a few moments more before he shifted to get up from his stool. Obviously the woman was uncomfortable with the man’s advances and Jack felt it was his duty to help her get out of this situation.

As he stood from the stool his eyes honed in on the two of them as they were only a few seats down from him. He began walking over and watched as the woman placed a hand on the man’s chest and pushed him away gently.

“Look I already told you I’m not interested in doing anything with you. Don’t make me say it again.” She said firmly and confidently in a rich New York accent. The man leaned back away from her and Jack watched as he slowly kept walking over to them, he hoped the man took her word for it and left her alone.

“Oh c’mon baby. I’ll treat you so right you know I’m good for it.” Came the man’s response as he shifted and then reached a hand out towards her. Suddenly the man’s hand was slapped away from it’s path towards her face and he sneered at her. “You stupid little-“ he began to say. 

Jack picked up his pace to intercept the man but with an alarming swiftness and fluid grace the woman slipped off her stool and wrenched the man’s hand out and back around his body. The man turned quickly with the movement of his hand as it was twisted in an unnatural position behind and up the spine of his back. His loud grunt filled the air and Jack stood there in shock as the woman held the man there for a moment before she spoke up.

“Next time a woman tells you no,  _ listen _ to her and take the no for an answer.” She sneered at him angrily before she let his arm go and the man stumbled forward.

“Whatever you crazy bitch. No wonder you’re old and dusty.” He snapped out at the woman as he cradled his arm to his chest. The scowl on his face was angry and ugly, the sight of it made Jack step closer just in case the man got it into his head to do something to the woman in front of them out of anger.

“Keep stepping asshole.” The woman said with a shrug of her shoulders as she turned back to her stool and slid easily onto it. Jack watched as she silently ignored the man who huffed and grabbed his jacket before leaving the bar quickly. “Sorry about that Joe. I’ll pay for his drink.” The woman said as she looked over to the owner of the bar. Jack moved to the stool where the man’s jacket was and took a seat not wanting to get too close to her in case she mistook it as him trying to crowd her like the other man.

“Don’t worry about it. I already got it comped.” Joe said with a wave of his hand and Jack watched as the woman sigh softly and shake her head as a small smile slipped onto her face. Then the woman turned to him and eyed him shrewdly up and down.

“Can I help you?” She asked in a guarded tone and Jack could feel the piercing glare as her eyes took him in.

“I just wanted to say that I am impressed with how you handled that guy and your self defense is pretty good.” He said, praising her.

**“I’m damsel. I’m in distress. I can handle this, have a nice day.”** She said dismissively and Jack smiled at her defensive attitude as he held his hands up in mock surrender to show he wasn’t trying to do anything other than talk to her. “And what do you mean by pretty good?” She asked incredulously and Jack nodded his head at her.

“Yeah it’s pretty good, could use some refinement but for the purpose you need it it was good.” He said truthfully with a shrug of his shoulders.

“And let me guess you can show me how to refine it?” She asked, smirking at him. Jack was taken aback not but her tone or smirk but by the mistrust in her eyes that reflected out to him. This woman didn’t trust him at all, and he didn’t blame her after what she had just gone through. But there was something much bigger and deeper than her not trusting him. It almost felt like she didn’t trust any man she came into contact with. The look in her eyes made him wonder how that look got there and suddenly there was a burning need to remove that look from her eyes. To show her that not all men were like that.

“I could, but that’s all up to you. Here’s my card, if you ever want to learn more about self defense I’m willing to teach.” He said easily and handed her his card with his contact information and the Statesman logo on it. She nodded her head and he watched as her eyes turned from mistrusting to cautious and he felt that need inside him throb and grow larger.

“Thanks, if I’m ever in the mood for some training I’ll give you a call.” She said as she stood from her stool. “Hey Joe, I wanna settle my tab.” She turned to the owner and he nodded as he walked over to the register ringing her up. Jack watched as she handed over the bills to cover the tab and smiled at Joe warmly. “I’ll see ya around, cowboy.” She said with a soft smirk on her lips and Jack looked up at her shocked. “It’s kinda hard to miss a guy walking around in a Stetson even if it’s New York.” She said teasing him and Jack grinned over at her.

“I’ll see ya around.” He responded in kind and tipped his hat to her making her laugh softly before she walked out of the bar. Jack sat back on the stool and lazily stared up at the mirror feeling as if something had shifted in his life. Something had changed and he had a sudden moment of clarity that it was that woman who changed it.


	2. Second Meeting- Take Me I’m Yours

The day was  _ finally _ over. Jack all but fell into his chair at his desk and sighed heavily. His whole body felt as if it was wound so tightly that the muscles in his back were starting to cramp. Slumping back into the chair Jack rested his head back against the headrest and blew out a breath. This past week had been one headache after the other, starting with the system shut down on Monday and finally ending today with the two new recruits getting stuck in the fight simulator for hours on end.

Suddenly Jack’s desk phone rang and he groaned loudly as he rolled his head to look at the caller I.D. Swiping the phone out of it’s cradle he quickly set the headset against his cheek.

“Yes Cider, what can I do for you?” Jack asked tiredly and let out another slow breath.

“I’m sorry to bother you Whiskey. I know you’re leaving the office now. But I was wondering if you’d be able to do me a favor?” Came the feminine voice of the head of research and development.

“Depends on the favor.” Jack said truthfully. He hissed softly as his back muscles spasmed and he gripped the phone headset tightly in his hand.

“Would you be able to pick up a few books from a bookstore on your walk home?” Cider asked softly. Jack sighed softly and let his eyes close slowly. Thankfully this favor wouldn’t require too much of him.

“Of course Cider. Just text me the details and let them know that I’ll be by the store shortly to pick the books up.” Jack said in relief.

“Thank you so much Whiskey. I really appreciate it, I’ve got another meeting and it’s gonna run way past the closing time for the store so you’re doing me a  _ huge _ favor.” Cider gushed happily and Jack smiled into the phone.

“No problem Cider. Text me the details I’m heading out now.” Jack said with finality and easily hung up the phone knowing that Cider would text immediately with all the details and make the call to the store to let them know he was on the way.

Jack quickly shut down his main computer and tidied up his desk before standing slowly. His hand went to his back and rested against the cramping muscles trying to soothe them with just his touch. He groaned softly when he had to bend down and collect his messenger bag. His muscles continued to cramp and seize underneath his skin. Huffing out a soft breath Jack slowly slung the bag over his shoulder and got it situated. 

As he moved towards his office door he shook his head, next time the damn fight simulator went on the fritz he wouldn’t offer up to be the one to climb into the damn machine and try to turn it off to get his recruits out. Never again if his back had anything to say about it.

-*-*-*-

Jack looked back down at his phone where the text from Cider was lit up before he turned his gaze to the large sign above the store.  _ Cover to Cover _ was the name of the store and from the looks of the worn sign above the door it looked as if it had been here for quite a few years. 

The royal blue paint that covered the storefront was peeling in certain places and seemed rubbed away in others. The gold paint that accented was chipped around the doorway and along the windows. Large black metal and glass lantern type outdoor lights looked as if they were rusting at their corners.

But even with all the wear and tear of the storefront the actual store was warmly lit with a dim cozy light that was very appealing and welcoming as it shone through the large clear windows that made up the front wall of the store. With dusk slowly falling over New York City Jack could feel his body relaxing as he stared at the bookstore. The inside of the store had tall bookcases lining the walls of the store as well as many standing tall in lines that made narrow aisles. It looked like a place that he would enjoy getting lost in. Smiling softly as he shook his head he walked to the front door and opened it easily. 

Stepping inside he heard the soft chime of the bell above the door as the door shut behind him with a quiet thud. As soon as the door shut behind him it was like a blanket of quiet fell over the store. Jack looked back out at the streets and saw the taxis and cars driving down but couldn’t hear anything outside the store. It was a little disorientating but Jack quickly found solace in the quiet.

As he turned from the front windows the smell of cinnamon and clove reached his nose and he inhaled deeply. The scent was even more calming as he began to feel his body almost melt in relaxation. A smile slowly slipped onto his face as he looked around to try and spot the register where he would possibly find the store clerk.

Walking down one aisle and then peering around the corner of a bookshelf he found no one there and tried to listen out for any movement but found he heard none. He continued on his search to find anyone in the store. 

Soon he easily found himself lost in the store amongst the bookshelves. While the quiet and warmth in the store were relaxing he worried that he may be the only person in the store and could possibly be actually lost without any help. Shaking his head Jack took in a deep breath and continued walking on, the little moment of worry flowing over him and then away. If he didn’t find anyone in a moment he’d turn around and make his way out of the store.

Just then he turned around another bookcase and spotted a woman standing in the middle of the aisle avidly reading through a large book in her hands. She didn’t notice him and Jack pinched himself in the thigh to make sure this wasn’t some lucid dream he was having that he in fact had found someone in this disorientating store.

“Ya know, I’m sure glad I found  _ someone  _ in here. Thought I’d be lost forever.” He said out loud enough to catch the woman’s attention but not too loud to scare her. Jack watched as her head whipped up in surprise and her eyes widened as she spotted him. It was the woman from the bar a week ago, the one that hadn’t needed his help to get rid of the man annoying her. He watched as a warm smugly smile slipped onto her face and her eyes regarded him amusingly.

“Yeah this place can be a little confusing. I can see where you’d think you were lost.” She said nodding her head at him. Jack walked over to stand next to her and saw that she had her purse laid out on the bookshelf in front of her with a day planner splayed open and a pen laying atop it while notes were scribbled in the planner.

“Doing some light reading in the-“ he began to say and then looked about to see that they were in the mythology section. “Mythology section?” He asked in confusion. Her bright happy laughter fluttered through the store and Jack felt the urge to press his hand to her mouth to cover the sound so that it didn’t break the warm cozy bubble the store had created.

“No, I'm doing some research for a project at work that I have to do.” She said, smirking at him softly and shaking her head.

“What would your job require you to do that needed research in mythology?” He asked curiously as he watched her. Jack instantly felt like he needed to know more about this mysterious woman. She hadn’t called him ever since he gave her his card last week and while he was a little upset about that fact he was happy to see her again. There was just something about her that pulled him to her.

“I’m a party planner for a well known company here in the city and one of our clients wants to have a mythological themed masquerade ball.” She responded with a shrug of her shoulders. “They pay extra if it’s more  _ authentic _ .” She said with emphasis on the last word.

“You don’t sound like you enjoy your job.” Jack said softly and the woman before him laughed again.

“Oh I do enjoy my job. It's just this party is giving me more hassle than it’s worth. The client is very indecisive and keeps second guessing herself. The planning was only supposed to take two weeks tops but now it’s taking close to four.” She lamented softly. “I just wish she would stick to one thing and let me do my work.”

“That sounds frustrating. How are you otherwise since I last saw you? Run into anymore men who don’t understand the word no?” He asked kindly and watched as she smirked at him and snapped the large book in her hand shut.

“You know how men are. They think "No" means "Yes" and "Get lost" means "Take me. I'm yours." She said as she moved close to Jack and leaned into his chest with a seductive look on her face.

Jack’s body reacted before his mind could catch up with her words and he felt himself lean in slightly to her body. Her light perfume reached his nose and he could smell hints of apple and flowers, it was intoxicating. Her eyelashes fluttered over her eyes and Jack couldn’t help but stare into them getting lost. Her lips were pulled in a soft smirk that he was becoming very familiar with in such a short amount of time already. But as soon as her words filtered through his brain he jerked back and he almost made her crash into him.

“Not all men are like that.” He said with a furrowed brow. She stared up at him silently before shrugging her shoulder and turning back to her bag.

“If you say so.” She said sardonically over her shoulder as she began cleaning up her planner and purse. Jack stepped a little closer watching her movement when he caught sight of something that made his heart skid to a stop in his chest. There tucked into the top of her planner like a bookmark was his card.  _ So she hadn’t gotten rid of it. _ The fact that she had kept his card and had even used it in her day to day planner made Jack feel like he was as light as a feather.

“I do say so. In fact I can prove it to you.” He said confidently. Her sarcastic snort of laughter was her revealing response as she turned and looked at him with a disbelieving look on her face.

“Cowboy, how could you prove that?” She asked curiously before shaking her head at him.

“By taking you out to dinner if you’d like.” He answered easily. “I can prove to you that I’m not like that and I know a few other men out there aren’t like that.” 

“I don’t know this just sounds like an excuse to get a date with me.” She said unsure.

“Well yes, it is.” He stated matter of factly and watched as she blinked up at him owlishly in shock. “But it’s to also prove to you that not all men are like that prick from the bar. Some of us know how to treat a woman right.” He said truthfully.

He watched as her eyes narrowed at him and he held his hands up in mock surrender. It was a tense few moments before she was relaxing and nodded her head twice.

“Alright, you’ve got a first date. But if you don’t at least prove it a little bit that’s all you’re gonna get.” She warned him honestly. Jack nodded his head eagerly and smiled brightly.

“I swear I’ll prove it to you.” He promised and she scoffed as she shook her head at him. “Now would you mind showing me where the check out counter is? I have to pick up a reserved book for a colleague.” He said a little sheepishly and she burst out in shocked laughter.

“Yeah sure Cowboy. Follow me.” She said, still chuckling as she waved him to follow her down the aisle.


End file.
